Rosa Fernandez
|gender = Female |country = Colombia |family = |birth date = |job = Hotel manager Former prostitute |path = Proxy Killer Attempted Murderer Stalker Robber |mo = Drugging Proxy murder by suicide |victims = See below |status = Deceased |actor = Karina Arroyave |appearance = "The Devil's Breath" }} "Your orders were clear. Get the money and be done! But you brought the FBI to our door! Them and all the other Gringos that come to Columbia, and eat our food, drink our wine, and sleep with our women. Finally, a chance to be the conquerors instead of the conquered!" Rosa Fernandez (born Gabriella Muñoz) was a female budding serial killer by proxy, stalker, and robber who appeared in The Devil's Breath. Background Born as Gabriella Munoz, Fernandez was a prostitute who lived on the street, with a criminal record and a history of extreme Colombian nationalistic views. At some point in her life, she changed her name to her current one, which she had somehow stolen, and got a job as a hotel manager. She took in other children from the streets who were unwanted, and made them commit crimes. She ordered them to drug tourists and have them transfer their money from their bank accounts to her. However, unbeknownst to the children, Fernandez instructed the tourists to kill themselves afterwards. At some point, she threw out another prostitute under her wing, Canela, who the children viewed as a sister. The Devil's Breath Fernandez is first seen chasing the children off the streets as the IRT arrive to Colombia to investigate. Afterwards, she apologizes to the team, explaining that there is a stain in Colombia, while she is hiding her involvement. Then, Detective Benavides appears and greets the team. Garrett asks the detective to investigate the hotel room of the victim, Drew Defoe. The detective talks to Fernandez in Spanish. Then, he tells the team that it is impossible, because they didn't declare it a crime as they removed the victim's belongings and released the room back to the hotel. Fernandez tells them that the hotel room is rented to a new guest, adding that they are busy and the Chico Reservado district is very popular with tourists. Then, Rosa tells the team that she can show the hotel room to them. Later on in the investigation, the team realizes that the street children are drugging the victims, stealing their money, and following orders from their leader, who is the unsub. They pursue the children to Fernandez's hideout. There, the lead boy, Romeo, gives the money they got to Fernandez and tells her that everyone worked real hard. Enraged by his lack of honesty, Fernandez slaps him in the face and points a gun at him. Then, she tells Romeo that he led the IRT right back to the hideout. Fernandez then tells the children about a chance to be the conquerors instead of being conquered, and tells Romeo that he brought Canela, but he tells her that the IRT is not in Bogota for Canela. He tells her that the FBI are in the country because Fernandez killed all those men. Fernandez justifies her actions by saying that she had to clean up the mess and the authorities would trace back to Canela, which caused Fernandez to throw her into the streets. Fernandez adds that after she got the money, she would tell the men to kill themselves, so that they would not talk. Romeo tells her that it is crazy, which causes Rosa to assault him. Afterwards, Fernandez reminds the children that she took them in when they were living in the sewers. Romeo tells Fernandez that she will throw the children in the streets, when they are no longer useful to her, just like she did to Canela. Fernandez is about to shoot Romeo, until the IRT show up and hold Rosa at gunpoint. Garrett orders Fernandez to drop the weapon, to which she responds in Spanish, "So be it." She tries to shoot Romeo, which forces Garrett to shoot Rosa in the back, killing her instantly. Modus Operandi Fernandez always operated behind the scenes, through the street children that she manipulated, and targeted Caucasian tourists. Whenever a tourist approached one of the street children and gave them money out of goodwill, this child would drug them by blowing scopolamine in their faces. They would then instruct them to empty out their bank accounts and transfer the money to Rosa. Once that was done, Rosa would instruct the victims to kill themselves, both as a forensic countermeasure and as a sadistic form of revenge. When it was clear that the IRT was investigating her crimes, Fernandez started to taunt them by sending a drugged tourist to shoot at the agents. Once the tourist was recovered safely, they would find a photo of Garrett on him, which was her message of telling the team that she was stalking them. Later, Fernandez held her street children hostage, beating one and attempting to shoot him with a .38-caliber Colt New Service revolver. Profile The unsub was initially profiled as a male who is targeting tourists (later revealed to be a female operating with manipulated accomplices). His crimes are opportunistic, but there is a sadistic element to them. Robbing his victims should have been enough for him, but he had to murder them in order to be truly satisfied. This person wants power and craves control. It is not just about money, but making it so that his victims are punished. He is angry at tourists or foreigners. He has a domineering personality and takes pleasure in making his victims feel helpless. Known Victims Personal Victims *2016: **October 5: Drew Dafoe **October 6: ***Tim Hulse ***Bob Cosgrove ***Jack Garrett **October 6-7: Held the following hostage: ***Romeo ***Papaya ***Several unnamed street children Victims by Proxy *October 6, 2016: The prostitute alley shooting committed by Bob Cosgrove: **Jack Garrett **Clara Seger **Matthew Simmons Appearances *Season Two **"The Devil's Breath" Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Criminals Category:South American Criminals Category:Deceased